Mine
by broken-trinkets
Summary: After risking her life to save his, Bruce Wayne now sits in the medical bay, watching over his Princess while contemplating their relationship and questioning his actions of pushing her away. "Imagine, would you regret pushing her away if she didn't make it? What would you wish you would have done if she had died today?"


just watched the scene of HG and GL finally getting together for the tenth time and omgosh it was too sweet. way too sweet those two really deserve each other. It then occured to me that HG's reasons for not being together with John were exactly the same as Batman's and I grew frustrated. If John and Shayera got together, why not Wonderwoman and Batman? Both have similar dynamics and HG and Batman both have the same reasons for not being together, but John managed to find a way around it to find true love in Hawkgirl. So here's my one-shot, on how I would have it if I had written Justice League. Mainly Batman/Wonder Woman, with heavy, heavy doses of Hawkgirl/Green Lantern. Some dialogue stolen from HGGL moments because I believe they apply to BMWW's situation too. Just something like an AU, on how BMWW would behave in the situations of HGGL.

Also take note, even though this takes place during season 3, the League has not expanded yet. I dislike writing fics with the expanded eague as I always get stuck thinking of who else to write in, so I mostly stick with the beloved original 7.

Disclaimer: I don't mean to steal any HGGL moments and turn them into BMWW, nor do I mean to offend any HGGL shippers out there. This is purely a "what if" fanfiction, read, review and enjoy!

Also to all the BMWW lovers out there, check out my other story, "What Have I Done," thanks!

* * *

It was only a few weeks after the whole confrontation on the rooftop where the Dark Knight claimed that they couldn't be together because she was the princess of an ancient Amazon community, and he was a rich kid with issues. Lots and lots of issues. After that not so subtle rejection from him, Diana spent most of her time hiding well away from him. In fact, the only time she sees him was during their meetings and even then she tried her best to outrightly ignore his presence. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it hurt him. He loved her, but he knew it couldn't work between them. He ahd a heart made of broken glass, and he couldn't bear to hurt her with his shards of glass, not when she deserved someone so much better. She deserves someone whose heart is of pure gold, someone who could be good enough for her. Not that he could think of someone who would be good enough for her, but he was damned sure it wasn't him. But he could not deny that he was still, hopelessly and irrevocably in love with the beautiful Amazon warrior.

And right now, as he paced around the medical bay, worried as hell for his princess, he couldn't help the surge of guilt that coursed through his veins. It was all his fault, after all, that she was in the medical bay right now. In a mission just hours ago, the two had been paired up as they went around looking for Lex Luthor's bombs in Paris. The silence and awkwardness was palpable as they both tried their best to ignore the sting of that night's events and focus on the mission at hand. Superman was trying to locate Lex Luthor's location, Flash was trying to rescue Lex's two captives, J'onn was on moniter duty at the watch tower for other suspicious activities, and Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were also trying locate the death ray, the two followed a different path, however. They decided to split up in pairs to cover more ground, but in twos; in case any of Lex Luthor's partners came after them, they would have back up while trying to diffuse the bomb. GL would sooner die than let HG out of his sight after her injury last month, hence they went off together, leaving the two heroes to try to locate the bomb whlie trying their best to pretend everything was fine.

But of course, that was not to be as both their hands touched for the slightest moment as they both wanted to open the door. Their eyes met for a moment and all the walls came down. A soft "why" from the princess led to an explosive argument about why they had to be like this, and he retorted with the same reasons, albeit with less determination. This had caused them to be distracted, and not notice the soft beeping sound nearby getting louder and louder. Before it was too late, Diana, with her advanced hearing picked up the quickening pace of ticking sound, indicating the bomb. She cut their argument short and sent out the signal and their co-oridnates to the other two, while they both tried to disarm the bomb. Both still clearly frustrated with the other, they resumed their arguement, only to have Batman cut the wrong wire in the midst of his frustration, causing the bomb's pace to exploding even faster. Before he could react, Diana picked him up and threw him as hard as she could out the open door, causing him to go through a few walls before he heard the deadly explosive go off. He closed his eyes, expecting the last thing he saw before he died to be Diana's scared expression. However, he found himself engulfed in a green light, as he looked up and saw the John and Shayera had arrived just in time to protect the three of them from the explosion. Diana, however...

He let out a soft cry, after letting the day's events rewind in his head. She had been dead, they could not feel a pulse then, it was only after Hawkgirl had used her electric mace to shock Diana that a soft, slow but steady pulse had started once again. Needless to say, after that they had J'onn beam them up to the medical bay immediately. It was all his fault, his princess had nearly died because of him, and he had no one to blame but himself. He was so close to having someone he loved, ripped apart from him once again. He felt his defences weakening and he let out a few silent tears, while looking over at the princess's pale figure in the medical bay, as he felt his eight year old self come out once again. He had almost lost her, forever and that thought scared him more than anything else.

"She's alright now, you know. J'onn just gave me her medical report. If I hadn't been there to shock her with my mace, I don't... I don't want to think about what could have happened to her." Shayera walked through the door and stood by Batman, also looking down at Diana.

"Th- Thank you." He managed to choke out while regaining his composure. There was no trace of the tears that had just fallen and his walls came back up, stronger and harder than ever.

"Tell her you love her," Shayera said with an even tone, her eyes still on the unconscious princess. "I know how it feels like to keepy denying yourself, Bruce. Hell, I'm sure my reasons for rejecting John at first are exactly the same as yours. Distractions, dating within the team, personal issues. They all don't matter now don't they? All you want is for her to wake up and smile like nothing ever happened. I know you feel that way, because I've been there, done that when John took the hit for me a few months ago. And trust me, the road wasn't easy but please, do everyone a favour. It's about time you surrender and tell her how you feel. Imagine if she hadn't made it, would you regret it?" And with that she left the medical bay, leaving him to ponder over her words.

He sat there in his chair, one hand clutching Diana's hand, thanking all the gods she had made it whle contemplating over what Shayera had just told him. If Diana didn't make it... He honestly doesn't know what he would have done.

"Ugh, Hades where am I," the princess spoke softly as her eyes fluttered and she let out a sharp gasp of pain as she tried to sit up.

"Please, stay down. You took quite a hit." The Dark Knight spoke in a dead-panned voice, while rejoicing on the inside that she was safe and sound.

"I-" She groaned in pain as the day's events came to her and hit her like a train. "Did everyone make it out alright? Is anyone injured?"

Bruce let out a small chuckle, even after her near death experience she still put everyone else before her. Which was also one of the reasons he loved her so much.

"Everyone's fine, Princess. You feeling alright?" He asked, in a voice full of concern.

"I'll live. What are you doing here? It's late." She replied, voice bitter. Despite what happened, she still hasn't forgotten about that night.

"I- I was concerned, Diana. You died, but Shayera managed to revive you using her mace. How do you expect me not to care?" He asked monotonously, however he could not stop the concern and hurt for the beautiful woman from reaching his eyes.

"Concerned? What for, you don't care about me." She said as she lowered her gaze. The sight of her like this broke his heart.

"I don't care about you? I would die for you, Diana." He said, while removing his cowl, hoping she would be able to see through him, just like she had always been able to.

"We're heroes, Bruce. We would die for anyone, hell, we would even die for criminals if that meant doing the right thing. It doesn't mean you care about me."

"Diana, I- It's different with you. I-, I need you with me. I need to see your face light up, I need to be with you. " He put a finger to her lips to silence her, afraid that he would never have the courage to say these words ever again. "Look, I know I gave you reasons before, several times actually. But today when I thought I lost you, Diana... Dammit I can't do this anymore. It felt like something tore through me, and even after everything I did to you, you saved me, Diana. You pushed me out of the way when it was all my fault that the bomb went off in the first place. If anything, this proves that I'm no good for you, I nearly killed you, Princess. I will never forgive myself for this, which is why I don't blame you for not forgiving me either. But the thought of you gone, it killed me. I was so angry when I couldn't feel your pulse, angry at myself for throwing you away, for pushing you away, for letting you fall for me. The only thing I don't understand is, why did you do it?"

"Bruce, I love you. And it wasn't your fault. I would have taken the hit better than you, and I didn't want to live in a world where you weren't there. Not that there's much of a difference now, but I couldn't live without you there, even if we are just _respected colleagues _as you put it."

"Diana, I- I lo-"

"Bruce, please don't say anything you don't mean. I'm done with this, this thing that is messing with both of our heads." Diana said in tears. "You don't love me... and right now I don't know if I can trust your words after everything."

"If my words prove to be unworthy, then maybe my actions would prove to be enough for you." With that, he gently sat on the bed next to her and placed his lips on her, putting everything, all the feelings he had kept hidden in him into that one, single beautiful kiss.

From that moment on, Bruce Wayne knew that no matter what happens to him in the future, his one greatest accomplishment was not being Batman, was not running Wayne Enterprises into the most successful company in the world, was not saving the universe on a daily basis, but his one greatest accomplishment? Was being able to call Diana Prince "mine".


End file.
